The present disclosure relates to a heatsink provided on a circuit board including a plurality of electronic parts, and the circuit board with the heatsink.
In electronic apparatuses such as a copier, various electronic parts are mounted on a circuit board. The electronic parts generate heat while the electronic apparatus is in operation. The electronic parts may malfunction or be deteriorated when exposed to high temperature, and therefore some countermeasures have to be taken against heat. The countermeasures against heat thus far developed include, for example, employing a cooling fan forced air cooling, and attaching a heatsink formed of a highly heat-conductive material to the electronic parts.
When the electronic apparatus is in operation, the electronic parts also radiate electromagnetic noise. Accordingly, additional countermeasures have to be taken against electromagnetic noise because the electromagnetic noise is prone to provoke malfunction of the electronic parts. For example, the heatsink is provided so as to cover the electronic parts and the periphery thereof, to block the electromagnetic noise radiated from the electronic parts and also cool the electronic parts.